


2014

by masked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, References to Croatoan/Endverse, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masked/pseuds/masked
Summary: A small shoutout to the pocket universe that never came to be.





	2014

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Jan 3, 2014 [here](http://hamburgergod.tumblr.com/post/72059616437/sam-have-we-been-around-here-before-dean-asked).

“Sam, have we been around here before?” Dean asked as they walked back to the Impala, looking around at the strangely familiar scenery.

Sam raised his eyebrows in confusion. “No? Why, see anything familiar?”

“No, just…” Dean gripped the steering wheel. “I swear we’ve been here before.”

“No, Dean, I’m pretty sure we haven’t.” Sam laughed. “Maybe you were here with dad before.”

Dean hummed and started the engine. “Cas, you got a minute? We think we found some angel-y involved stuff.”

A flutter of wings and Dean didn’t have to turn around to know Castiel was in the backseats. 

“The mansion on the East side of the town is the only place warded against angels,” Castiel stated without being asked.

Dean nodded. “Abaddon?”

“Possibly." 

"Alright, then.”

The drive to the mansion wasn’t far, and soon they were parked just outside of the fences. They decided to go around to the side rather than walk through the front door. Dean frowned, again wondering why this all looked so fucking familiar. 

As soon as they stepped into the garden and Dean witnessed the bush of red roses, he understood just as his skin crawled and a chill shot through his spine. _  
_

_You will always end up,_ here.

“Dean,” Sam called worriedly. “You okay?”

Both Sam and Castiel were watching him with a questioning frown, and Dean had to remind himself that they were _them_ , not versions of what he saw at the end of the world. 

“Yeah, ’m fine,” he muttered. He couldn’t repress his shudder, and rubbed the back of his neck for warmth. 

It was 2014 in Detroit, and they pressed on forward with the Devil’s words echoing in the corner of Dean’s mind.


End file.
